Loan applicants, tax filers, and other users are often required to submit a variety of documents to supplement an on-line application or other electronic filing. This may require such users to obtain copies of the required documents from various sources, and either mail hard copies to the receiving entity or upload electronic copies (after scanning, if received as hard copies) during an interactive on-line session. Not only is this inconvenient for the user, there is also significant potential for documents to be lost, mishandled, or otherwise compromised.